battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Foldy
Foldy is a female contestant in Battle for BFDI that first appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Her team is Free Food. Foldy's name is based on her appearance as an origami, which is created by folding a piece of a paper pentagon. She made her non-canonical debut in the joke video titled "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", along with Liy, Stapy, and HelloKevin. Foldy is a folded piece of blue-green paper. Appearance Foldy appears to be an armless pale, light grayish turquoise and a grayish arctic blue piece of origami 3:4 paper with a grayish cerulean outline. She is the dodecahedron module on HTwins.net. Personality Foldy is typically a kind, passive character who is usually eager to participate in challenges and help others, such as Marker. She also seems to be fond of playing Rock Paper Scissors with Stapy and Marker. She is seen as more kind and calm than Stapy. It seems that she's easy to hold strong grudges against other people, notably Liy, and recently all of iance. The full extent of her vengeful nature is shown in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", where she violently attacks Flower while the two are at the top of the 500-step staircase, wishing to make iance lose to avenge Stapy. Coverage Appearances *Getting Teardrop to Talk *Lick Your Way to Freedom *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset (does not speak) *Today's Very Special Episode *Fortunate Ben *Four Goes Too Far *The Liar Ball You Don't Want *Questions Answered (voting screen only) *This Episode is About Basketball (mentioned) *Enter the Exit *Get to the Top in 500 Steps *What Do You Think of Roleplay? *Return of the Rocket Ship (does not speak) Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", she appears talking to Tennis Ball, who is helping Golf Ball find Leafy. She later joins team Free Food, and invites Stapy along with her. In the challenge, she plays Rock Paper Scissors with him, until Fries tells them to stop. He then throws her in the air, in an attempt for her to grab one of X's baskets. However, she makes contact with the fan blades, causing her demise. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Foldy is still dead, and Stapy and the other Free Food members want Four to recover her. Death P.A.C.T. saves her from one of the jawbreakers, where she is face to face with Liy, who tells her to go back to her own team with Stapy. When Foldy returns to her team, Stapy notices that she looks "totally steamed" and she explains this was because she saw Liy. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she is first seen playing Rock Paper Scissors with Stapy again, until Marker wants to play. When he says he doesn't know how to, Foldy says it was fine, and protests against Stapy saying that was lame. She explains to him that whoever passed the most gas wins, which Marker is confused by. While playing, Marker keeps making false moves, which she informs him are wrong. The fourth time Marker tries to make a move, his hand is in a shape of four, which worries Foldy, possibly because she knew Four would come out of Marker's hand. During the challenge, she is part of her team's makeover, which they call The Year's Hottest Look. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she takes the Liar Ball from Balloony, and then gets ripped in half by Woody. In "Enter the Exit", she is revived. Shortly after, she asks where Stapy is. Using Camera, Eraser showed Foldy the footage of Match showing that Stapy cheated. Now knowing of this, she eyes Match angrily. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Foldy gets to the top of the 500-step staircase very quickly but does not press the buzzer. Flower reaches the top after her, but Foldy reveals that she is not pressing the buzzer because she wishes to avenge Stapy, who was eliminated thanks to iance in This Episode Is About Basketball. In order to avenge him, she wants to make sure iance loses the challenge. Flower pushes Foldy off, but she floats back up and presses the buzzer, securing Free Food's safety. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Ruby unfolds Foldy as revenge for making iance lose last episode, and is seen throughout the challenge being folded up by Fries. Relationships Votes Deaths #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is shredded by the blades of one of X's flying baskets when she is thrown into the air by Fries. #Four Goes Too Far: Is magically mutilated by Four. #The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Is ripped in half by Woody. Trivia * She is the second character to get "deformed" by Four, the first being Pin. * She is the first, and so far only contestant to be killed by Woody. *She is one of the four characters that debuted in BFB that is also not a recommended character. The others are Stapy, Loser and Liy. ** She is the first to debut on-screen in Battle for BFDI. ** She's also the first one to die out of all of them. ** She's also the only one out of all of them to survive an elimination. ** If she gets eliminated, then there will be no remaining contestants who debuted in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555 *Foldy is made with recyclable paper, according to Satomi Hinatsu. *Foldy is the only female on team Free Food with legs or limbs. **She is also the only female on Free Food who can't fly. See also *Foldy and Stapy Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cindy Jiang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!! Category:Articles with featured videos